July
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: I remember him saying, 'I want to get married in July." SasuNaru NaruHina


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this oneshot.**

_"I want to get married in July..."_

I remember him saying that to me one night, while we were drinking together at a friend's house. He'd been tapping his foot against a creaky book shelf while laughing about his sudden declaration, face flushed. It was like he'd been embarrassed about what he'd said, but Naruto never said anything without a reason, so I listened to him while flipping through some stupid comic book. He'd continued, still laughing.

_"Do you think I'm stupid for thinking stuff like that when I'm only nineteen?"_

I hadn't thought it was stupid, no. I just thought it was strange. But not for the reason he expected.

_"Why July? It's too hot and it's in the middle of typhoon season."_

_"It's my favorite month, still," _he'd smiled so sincerely when I'd glanced over at him, "_I love the locusts, the festivals-everything."_

_"I think you should stop drinking, dobe. You're being weird."_

He'd laughed again, eyes bright.

I had no idea what had come over me, but I'd leaned in then and kissed him. Maybe **I** should've been the one to stop drinking, but my hypocrisy didn't matter to me at that moment. His lips had been just like I'd imagined them to be, ever since I'd turned thirteen; soft, like his hair, like his skin, like his heart.

I'd closed my eyes when he'd pressed back gently, like he was afraid of something. He shouldn't have been afraid of me, I would've never hurt him. That thought had made me press closer and place the palms of my hands on his sides, bottle of beer forgotten on the floor.

_"S-Sasuke," _his breath had been hot against my lips and I'd looked straight into his questioning eyes.

_"Maybe I'd like to get married in July, too," _I'd managed to struggle out.

His lips had been even hotter the second time.

...

The memory of that night replays in my head every time I fall asleep. It's like that song you always turn off on the radio because it was a song you and your ex sang together in the car. It fills you with such regret and you can't stand it. It makes you think of the good times... and the bad, but mostly the bad; mostly the moment when you realized things weren't going to work out.

I sit up in my bed and rub underneath my eyes, where I know I have bags. I look at the clock.

"Kakashi," I call in the silence of the room and not even five seconds later my butler enters with a glass and a pitcher of orange juice. "I'm not in the mood for orange juice."

"Ah, well then, may I fetch you a bottle of gin, sir?" his hazelnut eye gleams.

"Don't call me sir, and no, I wouldn't like anything," my voice is hoarse and I clear my throat.

Kakashi straightens up and places the pitcher and glass on my bed-side table. His silver hair is combed over, which looks very strange on him, but I know why it's like that.

Looking down next to the pitcher, I see the pearlescent white card that I'd left laying open some days ago.

An invitation to the ever splendid wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata on Saturday, the ninth, at three o'clock. While Kakashi was dressing to impress since he was invited as well, I wanted to just lay in bed and mope.

It was a very un-Uchiha like thing to do, but what else could I do when the only person I'd ever loved was marrying some mousy heiress who **I'd **introduced him to in the first place? I definitely regretted that choice.

"If you don't get dressed now, we'll be late for Naruto-kun's big day," my butler smiles politely.

He knew, more than anyone, all that Naruto and I had gone through. He'd been there to calm me after every fight, to assure me when I thought I was wasn't good enough for the blond, to laugh with me after all the dates I'd gone on with him. Kakashi had always been there.

But he'd always been there for Naruto as much as me, so I couldn't expect anything less from him. He was happy for the man and what should be the happiest day of his life. I should've been happy too.

"I'm getting ready, don't worry," I tell him while climbing out of bed and pushing my cold feet into plush slippers.

"I'll warm the car up for you," Kakashi smiles a bit and leaves my bedroom with quiet steps.

I sigh and look over at the top drawer of my mahogany dresser, silent.

Would there ever be a day where I could open it? It's been shut tight and locked for years...

I pull my eyes away and walk across my large bedroom, to my closet, and open the door with a frown. I hadn't decided exactly what to wear to the special occasion, but I'm sure a simple suit with a colorful undershirt would be to the groom's liking. The idiot always did enjoy obnoxious colors.

I smile faintly, but a small box in the back of my closet reminds me that I shouldn't be.

'Uzumaki Naruto's stuff!' is scribbled in blue marker across the card board and I can't help but grimace.

"Skeletons in my closet, indeed."

...

The joining of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata was definitely a lavish event.

The blue-eyed man wasn't exactly wealthy, so his gorgeous wife had made sure everything was as grandeur as possible. The seats where all the guests would be sitting for the vows were made of beautifully engraved marble with plush, plum-colored cushions. There were crystals and diamonds glittering wherever the eye could see, and white silk and lace adorned a huge one-of-a-kind gazebo that I had just heard was put together by a well-known French artist.

"This is such a rare opportunity for us," I hear an older woman say behind me as I run my fingers along the gazebo's wooden rails. "The first wedding where a Hyuuga **hasn't **married into high class? Perfect for our news story, wouldn't you say?"

Turning a bit so I can actually see the woman, I speak up.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm sure that you were allowed into this event with the good confidence that you would cover a very **positive** aspect of it," I tell her and watch as she spins around and gawks, cell phone against her cheek. It wasn't a reaction I hadn't received before.

"U-U-Uchiha Sasuke-sama," her red-painted lips quirk up into a surprised smile, "I hadn't expected you to be here- well, of course, I mean, **of course** you would've been invited to such a huge event... You are great friends with the bride and groom."

I almost feel like tutting at her, but repress the childish gesture.

"And for that exact reason, I would like to remind you that if any negative story is published about this wedding, I'll have you unemployed by this time tomorrow. Maybe even sooner if I skip my morning work out."

The woman's face loses color and she steps back a bit before bowing her head.

"Yes, I'm s-sorry for even suggesting that I would write about Naruto-kun's, um, financial situation."

"There is no 'financial situation'," I reply and toss her a smile before turning around.

I suppose I should visit the groom, to make sure no other invited reporters are giving him a hard time about this. I haven't seen him since I got here and I'm sure somewhere behind whatever smile he's tossing around to everyone, he's a nervous wreck. That's how he's always been.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama."

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to see you again, Uchiha-san."

"Would you like to join in on our conversation, Sasuke-sama?"

I decline the last man's offer, while smiling and greeting many other familiar faces. There are many high-up businessmen that I know and as much as I know how important it would be to mingle and strengthen my social connection with them, seeing Naruto comes first.

"Oi, if it isn't Sasuke."

I step around the corner and come face-to-face with the groom's best man; Inuzuka Kiba. I notice how he made absolutely no attempt to look 'nice' for the wedding, and I can't help but snort and raise my brows in his direction. What a best man.

"Inuzuka. I'd like to know where Naruto is, if you don't mind."

"Hn, really? Hinata wouldn't be too happy about you two being alone together," he wiggles his brows.

I narrow my eyes a bit.

"He's out back, by the lake. Try not to ruin his suit if you **do **decide to molest him. I bet that thing is worth more than you can imagine," Kiba whistles and tucks his hands in his side pockets before walking away to mingle with a group of young women.

"Hn, I'm sure the change in my pocket could cover it," I say to myself as I walk down a cobblestone path that twists and turns underneath beautiful trees and white arches. And it doesn't take me long to reach the spot where an obviously nervous blond is pacing back and forth in front of the building's large dock.

His hands are rubbing together as he talks to himself, brows knitted and nose wrinkled.

I can only stare, bitterness washing over me. There he is, the very person I love more than anything, only moments away from being married off to some mousy princess. At least his nerves are making me feel better.

"Where's that trade mark smile, hm?"

Naruto immediately stops what he's doing and turns harshly, blue eyes wide. I can see it then, the uncertainty as plain as day.

"S-Sasuke... I'm just..." he slips on a sheepish grin and rubs at the back of his neck.

"That won't work on me, you should know better than that," I walk close to him, adjusting my tie. "Don't look so upset, you're marrying one of the most beautiful women in Japan."

I can read him like a book. I know why he's upset.

"Sasuke... I don't think you should be here right now. Why don't you go and wait for the ceremony to-"

"You're the one who left **me**," I lean in to say. "Don't play games with me, because I'm not interested."

His cerulean eyes snap up to meet mine.

"Sasuke, I-"

"If you love me, why are you marrying her? If you're so happy with her, why don't you sleep with **her** instead of coming to my house in the middle of the night? Please enlighten me."

I can see the pain in his eyes and I fight the urge to grab onto him.

"Stop it. I don't love you; I can't love you, Sasuke," he bites his bottom lip and clenches his fists. "There are many things I can do for you, but loving you... loving you is not one of those things."

I feel my stomach fall and I let go of my restraints.

"I opened my heart to you," I grit my teeth. "I'd loved you for **twelve years**."

I move forward, almost close enough to touch him.

"Now, what was that reason you gave me two years ago about why you left?"

"I... I didn't..."

"That's right, you didn't give me a reason whatsoever, did you? I came home from work to find all of your belongings missing and no note to tell me why. I'd called and called, and you didn't even have the courage to answer my phone calls," I growl. "Then after an entire month of **crying over you**-"

"You cried...?" his voice is weak and I know he feels awful. He **should**..

"After a month of my heart being ripped to shreds, you finally call me. Do you remember what you told me? The first words out of this mouth?" I grab his jaw, not rough enough to bruise, but firm enough to pull him close to me. His eyes are shut tight. "You, Naruto, asked me if we could just be friends."

"Sasuke, I shouldn't have gone about it that way, but-"

"I worshipped the ground you walked on, from the age of thirteen until that day. For twelve years I wanted nothing more than to be with you; even now I want you," I lean in. "I agreed to stay friends, if not just acquaintances, against my better judgement, to protect you. I wanted to stay friends with you, the person who broke my heart. The least you can do for me is tell me why you left."

His eyes open and the bright blue eyes waver. I step back and inhale deeply, trying to control my temper. I'm beyond angry.

"I left because I didn't love you anymore," he says softly and I feel my throat burn as a shout rips itself from my mouth.

"Didn't love me?.!" I watch him back up and look away from me. "Then why do you sneak into my house in the middle of the night?.! Then why do you look at me like that?.!" I go up to him again and grab him by the tie, my teeth gnashing together. "Like **this**?"

"I don't love you. I'm marrying Hinata, I love **her**... I... I never loved you."

My grip on him loosens and I can feel my face going blank.

He doesn't even look me in the eye.

"I never thought you would be the type to play someone."

Maybe I can't read him as well as I thought.

I reach into my suit's front pocket and pull out a small folded piece of paper. I take his hand and place the paper in his palm, closing his fingers tightly around it. He opens his hand once I pull away and stares down at it, his other hand going to unfold it.

I just watch.

"This..." tears threaten to swell over and stream down his cheeks.

The ring I had bought for him years ago sits in his palm. It's funny. I was going to propose to him the month he'd left...

In July.

"Try to be happy," I tell him and turn around, heading back to where all of the guests are. "I don't think we should speak to each other any more."

I laugh bitterly as I leave him behind, realizing something.

This is the second time that dobe's broken my heart.

**OWARI**

Please review! I hoped you enjoyed it, even though it was short.


End file.
